


【乔樱/虎薰】把那个男人追到手的办法

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 职场paro
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 乔樱 - Relationship, 虎薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【乔樱/虎薰】把那个男人追到手的办法

南城虎次郎看着除了“新作企划”四个大字外空无一物的屏幕，叹了今天第47口气。

除了文档里闪烁的光标之外，他的座位上再也没有任何有疑似生命迹象的物品。

包括他自己。

起码在他看来是这样的。

在上班打卡至今的6小时38分中间，他喝了3杯美式咖啡，打开个4个新命名的文档，写了86个字，帮同事搬了2桶水，上了5次厕所摸了4次鱼。

并向正前方不到5米的、拉着百叶窗的办公室看了53次。

现在是第54次。

那面落地玻璃和盘踞着整面墙壁百叶窗后面，坐着的是他顶头上司、职业规划导师、以及从大学时就喜欢上的前辈——

樱屋敷薰。

九个音节组成的名字，念起来像一首短短的诗。哪怕南城虎次郎国文成绩一般，也能从中领略到樱花绽放时的美丽。

大学入学式的时候正好赶上东京的樱花季，安顿好行李在学校里四处乱逛的虎次郎，在绿道上遇见了自己未来多年的暗恋对象。

那人穿着素雅的和服，从一片怒放的樱花中走来，长长的樱色头发几乎要与满树的花朵融为一体，被风吹得有些凌乱。

虎次郎也不知道自己当时从哪里来的勇气，就这样走上去拦住他，把手腕上备用的发绳递了过去。

看见挡住去路的虎次郎，那人先是一愣，后来朝他露出个温和的笑，接过发绳向他道谢。

没过几天，自己就在宿舍门口的信箱里收到了道谢卡片和自己送出去的发绳。

【多谢相助，物归原主。 ——樱屋敷薰】

此后的四年里，虎次郎一直留意着这位美人前辈的动态，从校运会跳高场上矫健灵巧的身姿、到书道大赛获奖典礼上优雅的访谈，他都在电脑里一个文件夹里分门别类存了起来，连他自己所在的滑板协会里的日程安排，都没有这么仔细。

但除了大一那张卡片和旧发绳之外，也就只有薰的毕业礼上那一束淹没在崇拜者花束中的向日葵能够称为两人之间的交集。

毕业后虎次郎之所以选了这家出版公司实习，或多或少也是因为薰在这里，就抱着“试试看离他更近一点吧”的心态就来面试了。

也不知道是不是前一天在神社颇费心思地走了趟完整祈愿流程的神力加成，他顺利入职成为了薰的直系下属，级别:重点培养。

工作中薰的确是个很不错的上司，对虎次郎这个的新人实习生耐心十足，给出的意见也是一针见血，偶尔还会因为说话太直接而感到不好意思。

这时的他脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，有些生硬地结束工作话题，堂而皇之地带着虎次郎去楼下的咖啡店喝咖啡聊天。

薰惯例点的一向是加了半糖全奶油的拿铁，两人第一次去点咖啡的时候，他还强装镇定让虎次郎先点自己后面一起付款，好掩盖自己口味如此孩子气的事实。

只是店员跟他确认订单时活泼的音量出卖了他。

他还会在咖啡恰到好处的热度里不自知地眯眯眼，仿佛刚从午睡中苏醒的猫，慵懒的动作在虎次郎心上小小地挠了一下。

从滑板到某个冷门摇滚乐队，再到家乡冲绳的温泉小岛，他们的话题花样百出，却又是那么的契合。

偶尔工作不忙的时候，两人还会坐下来聊上半小时，期间虎次郎便会借着自己给家里老人按摩的手艺，给薰按着有些僵硬的肩膀。

两个人之间的关系在一步步紧密，直到上个月，出现了急转弯。

这天，某位经常开天窗的作家终于在死线前交稿，小说顺利下印。于是虎次郎迎来了迟到两个月有余的新人欢迎仪式，和被作家厂家摧残了数个月的大家去了团建饭局。

局上，作为部长的薰和大家打得意外火热，饭局刚过半便成功被灌醉，左摇右晃地，最终在想伸手去抱他又不太敢的虎次郎的肩膀上安定了下来。沉沉的鼻息扑在他的脖颈之间，惹出些痒意。

而虎次郎几乎是石化一般坐在那里，一动不动地度过了饭局的后半场。

一群人酒足饭饱之后，薰还没有从酒醉的状态中醒过来，虎次郎便藏着私心自告奋勇地揽下了送他回家的任务。

哪怕他租住的公寓和薰的高级公寓完全是两个方向。

站在昏黄的路灯下等代驾司机时，虎次郎得以第一次认认真真端详起被自己圈在怀里的暗恋对象。

他的睫毛很长，从自己的角度俯视看去，就像两把浓密的小扇子。睫毛随着睡意轻轻颤抖，又好像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，翅膀在眼下投下细密的阴影。

鼻子也很高挺，细腻的肌理让他不由得想，如果伸手去碰一碰会是怎样的触感。

饱满的唇瓣染着粉色，被灯光镀上光泽。

虎次郎咽了口口水偏开了头，翻看着和代驾的聊天记录，以此来逃避内心那道催促着他一亲芳泽的声音。

他向远处张望着，寻找代驾司机的身影，虽然离预定到达的时间还有十分钟。

这时一双手臂突然环上了他的脖颈。原本手脚无力的薰掰过他的脸，把那诱人的唇瓣主动贴上了他的双唇。

虎次郎难以置信地瞪大了双眼，而此时与他唇瓣相贴的薰似乎并不满足，闭上眼睛伸出舌头去舔他的嘴唇，见得不到回应，还小小咬了他两口。

“……虎次郎……笨……”

薰松开嘴唇，窝回虎次郎的肩窝里，小声嘟囔着，像是在控诉着他的迟钝。

“樱屋敷前辈……不对，薰？你，你刚刚……”

虎次郎试探性地开口，薰飞快抬起头来，动作间撞到了他的下巴，两个人都疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“唔，果然是笨蛋……笨老虎，比大学的时候还笨……”

这回虎次郎听清楚了，他不顾下巴的疼痛，捧着他的脸吻了上去，主动伸出舌头撬开他的嘴唇，品尝着他舌尖的清酒果香。

唇舌交缠的水声在基金的夜里显得格外清晰，直到代驾司机打来电话时，手机的震动声才让两人放开对方。

那个夜晚直到虎次郎在薰家里睡下为止都很美好，虽然只是盖着一床被子一起交换了一个缠绵悱恻的热吻睡了一觉。

但是第二天，当他醒来发现怀里的人早已不见，记忆枕头也恢复成原本的形状时，他便隐隐约约感到一丝危机感。

从那一天开始，薰和他除了例行公事的汇报和讨论之外，再也没有了别的话题。他试图邀请薰去楼下喝咖啡，却被以“最近比较忙”为理由拒绝了。

两个人就像一对普通的上司下属一样，距离得体，态度有礼。

那一夜的吻和拥抱，仿佛只是虎次郎青年怀春的一场梦境。

回忆到这里便结束了。

虎次郎看着墙上的挂钟，第48口气叹气钻出了嘴巴。他整理好桌上的资料，端起水杯，敲响了那间让自己魂不守舍的办公室的大门。

“部长，与田中先生的会议将在十五分钟后开始，我在会议室等您。”

“嗯，我稍后就到，辛苦了。”

公事公办，莫得感情。

田中先生是公司合作多年的供应商，此次不过是例行的问候以及新供应品材质的确认而已，会谈比预计的还要早一个多小时便结束了。讨论完工作之后，他甚至还向薰提起了自己的女儿，让一旁的虎次郎险些折断一只铅笔。

“……多谢您的抬爱田中先生，只是后面我还有个会议要参加，今天很遗憾就到这里吧，替我向令千金带好。”

薰看了看腕表，客套地微笑着，聊家常聊到兴起的田中先生也意识到了自己的失礼，沿着薰的话语下了台阶。来往几句之后，便谢绝了两人送客的动作，提包走了出去。

“南城，今天做得很好，准备很充分。田中那个老狐狸，好几次借着独家特供的幌子涨价。以后跟他对接，说话要留点心，跟今天一样，知道吗？”

“嗯，明白，谢谢部长。”

虎次郎把田中留下的资料整理妥当，眼角瞥见薰皱着眉头动了动肩膀，条件反射地站起身来按上他的肩膀。

薰张了张嘴想说些什么，但最后选择了沉默。

在虎次郎娴熟手法的按摩下，手掌下的肩背很快便放松舒展开来。他换了个手势想再按一会，薰突然出声打断了他。

“这样就可以了，南城，今天谢谢你，这个是楼下咖啡店新品券，送你，去喝喝看吧。”

一张色彩缤纷的券被递到面前，虎次郎的注意力却完全被拿着券的修长手指和那一节纤细洁白的手腕所吸引。

被晾了一个月的焦躁涌了上来。

虎次郎没有去接那张券，反而抓住了薰的手腕，逼他回头看着自己。

他看着薰那张不知从什么时候起就飘满了红晕的脸，手用力一拉，把他扯到怀里紧紧抱住。

“不客气，kaoru”

薰被他这样的动作吓了一跳，下意识就挣扎起来。

“南城，放开我”

“薰那天晚上亲上来的时候，可是怎么都不肯放手呢，代驾司机等了很久，你还一直抓着我要亲。”

“那、那是因为我喝多了，根本不知道你是谁，以为你是……”

“以为我是？”

虎次郎的眼睛危险地眯了起来，他揽着薰的腰转了个身，把人压在了会议室的玻璃上。

“那天晚上一直在叫‘虎次郎’和‘笨老虎’，难道，薰已经有了男朋友，也是叫‘虎次郎’吗？”

“我有没有男朋友关你什么事，你这个笨……笨猩猩！”

手掌触碰到冰凉的镜面让慌乱平息了几分，薰别扭地改了口，低着头手抵在虎次郎的胸口，一副拒绝合作的样子。

“我只是好奇，难道这么巧，东大还有一个‘南城虎次郎’吗？”

虎次郎看着薰逃避的样子，上前一步抬起膝盖顶开他的大腿，一手扯下自己的领带，把他双手绑在一起摁在头顶，把嘴硬的上司牢牢锁在自己和玻璃中间。

他抬起薰的下巴强迫他看着自己，手指感受到他脸上的热度，在下巴处轻轻摩挲着。

“就算是巧合也与你无关，肌肉混蛋快给我松开唔……”

虎次郎压着他直接吻了上去，紧闭的唇齿被凶猛的舌头突破了防线，藏在里面的软舌无处逃窜，被挑逗吮吸着。来不及吞咽的口水在热吻中流出，沾湿了薰的衬衫。

薰被亲到双腿发软，舌头讨好似的回应着虎次郎的亲吻。被绑住的双手脱离虎次郎的桎梏之后主动套上了他的脖子，借着这样的动作和腰上那双有力的手才保持自己不跌坐在地上。

一吻完毕，两人气喘吁吁地分开时拉出了一条长长的银丝，惹得薰脸又红了几分，干脆埋进虎次郎怀里不再看他。

“……笨老虎，在学校的时候以为我不知道吗……如果不是喜欢你，你觉得我会让你一直跟在我后面吗。给了你机会，还跟愣头青一样装作偶遇上来打招呼。”

“那次明明在卡片上写了我的联系方式，你连一次都没有联系过，sns还是靠着别人推荐才加好友的。”

“毕业礼的时候也是，专门去滑板协会部活室附近跟人拍照就是为了等你。你倒好，递了个花就跑了，脑袋缺根筋的类人猿。”

闷闷的声音从怀里钻了出来，钻进了耳朵里，一路跑到虎次郎的心里，像一个背着行囊的樱发和服小人一样，在心尖上稳稳坐下。

虎次郎哑然失笑，低头靠在薰的肩膀上，呼吸着他身上的气息。

原来两个人都是笨蛋。

一个在等，一个不敢说。

“是我迟到了，对不起，薰……现在再向樱屋敷前辈提出交往的请求还来得及吗？”

“看我心情看你表现……喂，抱够了没有”

虽然被虎次郎抱着的确很舒服，但这里毕竟是会议室，任何一个有门禁id的同事随时都可以进来，薰抬腿推搡着虎次郎，却不小心顶上一处发硬的地方。

“你是变态吗！居然这样都能硬，快放……”

后半句话淹没在虎次郎的吻里。

虎次郎再次把薰按到落地玻璃上，一手固定着他的手腕，一手将他的衬衫和领带撩起，凑到他嘴边塞进一个边角。

下半身要踢出的腿也被虎次郎用大腿压制住，空出来的手解开薰的皮带和卡扣，拉下拉链钻进内裤，握上了软软的性器。

皮带和西裤沿着腿滑落到地面，落在厚厚的地毯上发出闷响。

薰仰着头被虎次郎吮吸着脖子和锁骨，好不容易从作乱的唇舌下解脱出来，下身传来的快感又让他陷入到另一处火热甜蜜的沼泽中。

他控制着自己的视线不去往下看，但眼睛好像有了自己的想法一般向下看去。

虎次郎的手正插在薰的内裤中揉弄抚慰，尺寸刚好的内裤显然容不下勃发的性器和一双成年男人的手，在他动作之间暗粉色的龟头和稀疏的耻毛从内裤中漏出，无处躲藏。

虎次郎看着薰纠结的眼神，矮下身去阻隔开他的视线，伸出舌头把他胸前受冷挺立的乳头卷入口中。

“哈啊……笨老虎，干嘛、干嘛舔那里啊……好痒……”

胸前陌生的酥麻快感让薰压抑不住开口呻吟，原本咬着的衬衫滑落下来，盖在虎次郎头上。这样的情景好像是他被虎次郎钻进衬衫底下玩弄一样，脑海里浮现出刚刚看到的虎次郎吮吸自己乳头的模样，比视觉上的冲击还要厉害几分，让他在虎次郎手中的性器又喷出一股前液来。

“薰的乳头好可爱，平时自己玩过吗？”

“呜……谁会没事玩那里啊！”

“很有感觉，不是吗？这里和下面，都硬了。”

虎次郎咬了咬薰已经完全硬起来的乳头，在下半身揉搓他性器的手捏了捏硬挺的柱身和柔软的龟头。

薰咬着下唇，配合着虎次郎的动作把腿分得更开。

虎次郎顺着他的动作扒下湿漉漉的内裤，手沿着性器、睾丸、会阴一路摸到他饱满的臀。他伸出两根手指在臀缝里摸索着找到那处小穴，一一抚摸过穴口的褶皱，在入口处试探性地戳刺着。

没有润滑液的帮助，小穴显得有些干涩。虎次郎干脆把摁着薰手腕的手放下来，伸到薰的唇边按压着他的唇瓣。

“薰，要好好舔湿哦，等下才能让你舒服。”

虎次郎凑在他耳边低声哄着，看着他打开殷红的唇，把自己的手指含了进去。

手指在湿热的口腔中逗弄着小舌，乐此不彼。

他在薰下身的动作也丝毫没有慢下来，手沾着薰流出的液体，全部抹在大腿内侧和臀缝中间。

沾满口水的手指也被抽出，加入到润滑的工作中。

但这样的程度还远远不够。

虎次郎想了想，干脆解开了薰手腕间的领带，示意他转过身去，自己则跪在地上，撑着薰一边大腿抬高，伸出舌头舔上薰的会阴处。

“咿啊！”

“叩叩。”

伴随着薰爽到扬起脖颈发出的呻吟，会议室的门被敲响了。

是前台的秘书卡拉。

“樱屋敷部长，您预约的会议时间还有五分钟结束，请问需要为您延长使用时间吗？”

薰此时已经要被身下的快感逼疯，咬着牙不让自己交出来便已经是极限，哪里来的力气回复卡拉呢？

“虎次郎……”

他小声叫着虎次郎的名字，让他想想办法。

见他这样软软的样子，虎次郎适时地停下了舔舐和揉弄的动作，好让他回复。

“……咳我和南城还有事情要谈，麻烦为我们延长一小时的使用时间，麻烦你卡拉……啊！”

听见薰有叫出“南城”这样生疏的称呼，虎次郎颇为不爽，原本停下的手迅速握上薰的性器，拇指在马眼处狠狠一揉，让薰不受控地叫出声来。

“樱屋敷部长？是发生什么事情了吗，请允许我——”

“没事卡拉，”薰伸手狠狠给了虎次郎一个爆栗，向门外的卡拉解释道，“我只是有点不舒服，刚刚吃了药还没完全起效，有南……有虎次郎陪我就好了。”

“好的，有任何需要请随时通知前台。”

“谢谢你卡拉……”

虎次郎对着诱人的小穴又是一下舔弄，薰咬着下唇把呻吟咽下去，浑身紧绷，听着高跟鞋的声音走远才放松下来。

“笨蛋老虎太乱来了呜……怎么能唔嗯……太过分了……”

“是我没想周到，毕竟现在是开会高峰期，卡拉会留意着会议室也正常。”

薰听着虎次郎带着调笑意味的话语正想再给这个混蛋老虎一个教训，身上一空，盘桓的唇舌和手突然不见了。

下一秒，人来人往的办公区出现在薰的面前。

“那我们也留意下吧，外面的情况。”

薰登时感觉近乎赤裸的自己暴露在了所有人的目光之下。

强烈的羞耻感让他虎次郎贴上来抚摸着自己的性器和后穴的时候便哭叫着射了出来。

乳白的精液溅到开启了室内单项可看模式的玻璃上，淫靡一片。

“薰，外面的人都看到咯，高岭之花樱屋敷部长原来这么淫荡，被菜鸟实习生玩到射……”

虎次郎一边说着，一边从裤子里掏出自己早已涨得发紫的性器，抵上薰的臀缝。

灼热的温度和摩擦间感受到的尺寸让薰腿软，虽然知道外面的人完全看不到里面，稍微控制一下声音的话也不会被听到，但是虎次郎的暗示让他的羞耻感又涌了上来。

“现在他们还会看到，樱屋敷部长怎么被实习生南城侵犯哦……”

虎次郎捧着他的臀肉往中间挤，性器借着刚刚的润滑在臀缝间来回蹭动起来。

被人为集中到一起的臀肉组成了一段紧致的甬道，虎次郎在内里顶弄抽插。龟头每一次擦过紧闭的穴口，都让薰产生了即将被这滚烫的利刃破开身体的危机感，却又从中体会到些许快感快感出来。

“呜、虎次郎……虎次郎……唔有人在看，不要了、不要操了呜……”

趴在镜面上借力的薰看到一群新进的职员正在卡拉的带领下参观办公室，此时刚好在会议室外走动。

他们看向会议室的目光仿佛穿透了玻璃的不透明层，直直落在了几近赤身裸体、乳头被玩得硬起、性器半勃、身后还被人玩弄着的自己身上，羞耻之间不禁主动收紧臀部的肌肉，好让虎次郎快点射出来。

“唔哼……可是我看薰很兴奋哦，下面没有被照顾到都勃起了呢，屁股也夹得好紧，很喜欢吗？”

“呜才、才没有很喜欢……笨猩猩快射啊呜呜……”

“可是我还没有满足，该怎么办呢薰？”

虎次郎嘴上是这么说着，实际上已经被臀肉夹到爽快无比。他扶着薰的臀快速抽插起来，每次都精准朝着那处还未被开发过的后穴顶去。

“呜啊……今晚、今晚回家给你操呜……给虎次郎射进小穴里啊……怎么、怎么做都可以呜……”

薰的理智几乎要被羞耻感淹没了，他也分不清楚是被别人看更羞耻还是自己说出口的承诺更羞耻，他只想快点结束这场荒唐的性爱，回到更有安全感的空间里去。

虎次郎自认为是一个体贴的恋人，更何况薰已经给他开出了不错的补偿条件呢。他在薰柔软的臀缝中飞快抽插了几下，撤出来撸动着射在了他的背上。

他已经开始期待了，美妙的性爱之夜。

当天，薰是被虎次郎从会议室里抱出来的。

所幸已经过了下班时间，没有重大企划的大家已经走得差不多了。

他贴心地拿过薰的包和车钥匙，尽管被踢了屁股也是笑容满面。

第二日，企划部部长樱屋敷薰因病请假一天，助理南城虎次郎因事调休一天。

后记：

“薰明明就是喜欢的，那上个月为什么一声不吭跑掉还一直这么冷淡？”

“第二天一回来就申请出差的人是你吧，谁知道你什么意思啊！”

“……啊那次！那次是因为神道部长那边出了点麻烦不好解决，所以老板临时让我去一趟，我给你留了言……”

“胡说，根本没有收到你的留言！”

虎次郎一愣，连忙掏出手机来确认，只见上个月出差前的那条信息的确是出现在了聊天框里没错，但是后面跟着小小的“送达失败”四个字。

“啊……这、这……”

“算了，今晚天气凉了，你就睡在阳台上吧。”


End file.
